Thanksgiving Dinner
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Outlaw queen week! Day 4 Prompt: Domesticity. Robin insists on having Thanksgiving at their house to get the whole experience, he soon regrets that decision.


**(First part isn't mine, just saying)**

"So, Rumplestiltskin is Henry's grandfather?" David asked

"Apparently." Snow said

"But I'm his grandfather." He said rubbing his head, he felt a headache coming on.

"You can have more than one." Snow said giggling.

"So, his… step-grandmother is Regina, the Evil Queen?"

"Well actually, his step-great-grandmother. And also his adoptive mother." She sat next to him and rubbed his back. He sighed.

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land, 'cause that dinner would suck." He said, they both laughed.

"Milady what is this Thanksgiving Henry keeps talking about?" Robin asked walking out of their bathroom wrapped in a towel, he ran his hands through his hair and leaned against the vanity Regina was sitting at, she stopped putting on her makeup for a moment to turn towards him.

"Well, the closest thing back in our land would be a great feast, but here we just celebrate being thankful for what we have, usually someone hosts a dinner and all their family come over to share the meal." She said returning to do her makeup once again.

"Isn't that tomorrow?" he asked getting excited.

"Yes" she said knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, why don't we host it?" he asked giving her a huge smile

"Robin, you know it's a lot of work, and we do have a huge family, and most of the town will-"

He looked at her, making his eyes big and frowning, she rose her eyebrow and laughed.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll let everyone know, but you have to help me in the kitchen!"

He nodded and kissed her shoulder walking out the room to tell the boys. Regina finished getting dressed and headed to Granny's with her little family, to meet the others. They sat in a booth, she started talking to the Charmings, Cassidys and Golds about Robin's brilliant plan. They all agreed to be over by noon, to "Enhance the family fun time" snow said. They finally went home, the boys were in bed before eight, leaving Regina and Robin up. She was in the kitchen preparing for their early cooking day tomorrow when he walked behind her and hugged her from behind. Kissing her neck, she leaned back into him for a moment letting him kiss her for a minute more before ducking under him to grab more ingredients. He sighed, making her laugh.

"It was your idea to have Thanksgiving here, and we don't have any time for that we have a lot of cooking to do tomorrow thief" she laughed at him while he hanged his head. As soon as she finished putting in the turkey she headed for their bedroom. He moped behind her cursing the dinner, she chuckled at him. Regina climbed into bed falling asleep before Robin had finished his shower, he sighed and covered her then kissed her before falling asleep. The alarm clock beeped loudly, Robin turned over the neon light blinked 4:00. He groaned hitting the snooze button and cuddling into Regina.

"Robin, we have to get up" she said kissing his arm.

"It's bloody 4 in the morning Milady!"

"The turkey Robin, we have to go check it" she got up from their bed putting on her robe and headed down the stairs. He groaned again before heading downstairs to help her.

"Is it done?" he asked yawning

"I don't know you tell me" she and Robin bent down to peer into the oven.

"It looks nearly done"

"Okay, then put the oven on low so it'll stay warm but won't overcook." He turned the white dial and clapped his hands.

"That was easy, time to go back to bed?"

She laughed, "No way thief. We still have to make mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy." The list went on and on. He complained about every little thing, Regina just shook her head. By the time they were done people started to come over, he wasn't in a great mood after that cooking experience. The other guests had brought food as well, they all sat at Regina's long glass table in the dining room. The table was full with food, they all enjoyed the meal and went into the living room to play family games. Regina groaned as Henry dragged her into the living room with everyone else.

"Okay, so I downloaded this new app called Charades! I'll divide the teams, he smiled girls vs. boys!" Emma laughed, "You're going down!" she shouted. He whipped out his iPhone and placed it on his head. "So the object is to act out the word on the screen, but you can't talk." His team nodded, the first word popped up on the screen. Robin and Charming both got up and flapped their arms around bobbing there head back and forth. The girls broke out in laughter, they looked ridiculous.

"Chicken!" Henry shouted, they nodded and he flicked his phone down.

"I'll be right back" Neal said stepping into the hallway to use the bathroom. The next word made the others just stare at the screen. They didn't know what it was.

"Come on guys! Do something!" Henry yelled, Robin looked at Charming who shrugged, they turned to Rumple who didn't have a clue. Emma and Regina both laughed hard they had to explain what a DvD player was. The concept still didn't make sense to them. The girls on the other hand had an easier time, the boys were baffled.

"How do you even know what Magic Mike is?" Charming asked

"David, if you were a women that's the first thing you'd watch in this land." Regina said, Emma, Belle and Snow nodded and laughed. The girl's ended up winning all the games, which made Henry upset.

"I should've picked people who weren't from the enchanted forest." He said pouting. Regina laughed and messed with his hair. Everyone slowly made their way back to their homes. The boys were still playing while Regina and Robin cleaned up the kitchen and put away all the food.

"So, did you enjoy thanksgiving?" she asked sitting on the counter.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "It was rather difficult but I did enjoy everyone's company."

"Good" she said kissing him, before pulling away when Roland and Henry ran inside the kitchen.

"Ewww!" Roland and Henry both said watching their parents kiss again. They laughed resting their foreheads together, they then chased their children into the living room. The boys settled down as they all watched Percy Jackson, The Lighting Thief. Regina sighed, watching her boys snuggled up next to her and Robin, Robin caught her eyes and mouthed "I Love You" she smiled and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
